


Cat!Isaac Fluff

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cat!Isaac, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Just some fluff I came up with while trying to write something else with Isaac acting more like a cat because of King C.
Relationships: Edward Burger & Isabel Guerra & Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett, Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Max was always surprised by how much Isaac acted like a cat. Despite the latter’s insistence that he was in no way cat-like, Max always found him in situations that only cats would end up in. Isaac would constantly get stuck in trees or get distracted by the smallest spirit passing by. Not to mention how many times Isaac brought dead animals into the club room. For all that he said he hated killing the animals, he sure did it a lot. Max was going to scream if he ever did it again.

“Isaac!” Max yelled in exasperation at Isaac, who was in the middle of the club room with a dead bird in his mouth.

Isabel only sighed and went up to Isaac, “Spit it out.”

To his credit, Isaac did spit it out. Right into Isabel’s hand. Despite the none too pleased look on her face, Isaac looked incredibly happy. Isabel just dumped the bird back out the window when Isaac’s back was turned.

“Dude, you need to stop with the dead animals. Even Mr. Spender is getting tired of it, and he went through Izzy’s bug phase,” Ed put in, flopping down on a couch.

Isaac started to retort when the door opened.

“Isabel, did you have anything to do with the dead bird that was dropped from the window?” Mr. Spender asked, walking in the club room.

His response was to see all four members of the Activity Club working diligently on homework.

“Isaac, we’ve talked about the animals.”

When no one said anything, Mr. Spender just sighed and let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

Max had always wanted to pet Isaac. Not in a weird way, but with how Isaac acted like a cat he wanted to see what happened. When Isaac fell asleep on his shoulder, Max struck. Gently he placed his hand on top of the orange mess that was Isaac’s hair. When that didn’t wake him up, Max began to gently pat the hair. Instead of jumping up and hissing, Isaac leaned into Max even more. Just when Max couldn’t handle the cuteness anymore Isaac started to purr.

“What the heck, is he purring?” Max could only nod at Isabel.

“Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?”

“Shut up Ed,” Max whispered, not daring to wake Isaac up.

“No thanks,” was Ed’s reply who started to rant about something that only made sense to him.

“Shut up,” Max threw a pillow at Ed, who artfully dodged it.

Isabel, seeing this, decided to playfully tackle Max and drag him off the couch. Isaac, somehow, stayed asleep.

“I give!” Max exclaimed from under Isabel, who simply cackled evilly.

That was the wrong choice to make, as Isaac decided to join the fray and tackle Isabel off of Max. When Mr. Spender walked in that day he found the entire club roughhousing on the floor. Some days he wondered why he decided to teach middle schoolers.


End file.
